User blog:The last vicar/The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 1: the Scourge Beast
Hello one and all to a start of my own bestiary for nearly all the monsters of bloodborne. I always love when games include a Bestiary so you can read up about the lore behind the enemy and how the enemy acts. I feel giving bloosborne such a thing would fit in quite well, and plus I get to speak about the lore in my own creative way, so with that out of the way let's begin shall we? Also one more thing, please give out advice on how I could make this better and improve on what I'm doing, now let's begin! The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 1: the Scourge Beast Scourge Beasts are normally the first true signs of the Scourge of the Beast, hence the name. While many hunters believe that Scourge Beasts spread the Scourge, the truth is that they don't. In fact the reason why the Scourge beast is normally the first sign of the Scourge is because the transformation for the Scourge Beast is rather quick when compared to the transformations for the more bigger/Hunamoid beasts. The reason why the transformation is easy and quick is because the person is more accepting of their beastly nature. Now fighting a Scourge Beast can be a challenge, Scourge Beasts can kill a careless hunter in a matter of minutes, to fight a Scourge Beast one only needs to not be careless but that's only if your fighting one Scourge beast. Fighting two or three Scourge beasts on the other hand can be a problem epically in a small area, make sure if you're fighting more then one Scourge Beast drag them out into a big wide open area. This give more space to move around and to doge their attacks, also don't forget that Serrated weapons and fire paper can be a big help at dealing with any type of beast. The Flesh Scourge Beast Flesh Scourge Beasts are a rare variant that a few unlucky hunters get to see, only coming out on special events like a Bloodmoon or a ritual. Not a lot is known about the Flesh Scourge Beast the only things that we do know is that they're compiled by many human bodies hinting at these things where just body parts conjoined to make this horror. As the name hints the Flesh Scourge Beast is nearly identical to the Scourge Beast, the only differences are few. The biggest difference being the looks between the two, while one looks more like a feral wolf the other looks like a walking pale of Flesh with legs hanging off it. The next difference is the head, while one has a canine head the other has more Hunamoid head this Hunamoid head lacking a bottom jaw, so the most a Flesh Scourge Beast can do is head-butt while the normal Scourge Beast can take a good bite out off you. Then the last difference is that Flesh Scourge Beasts are loners, its very rare to fight more then one Flesh Scourge Beast at a time. Category:Blog posts